List of Best Friends Forever episodes
These are the list of episodes of North Pole Elementary. As of September 2009, there were 9 season and includes 191 episodes were confirmed. All of the episodes were produced by Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson and directed by Duke Johnson. Season 10 will be the final season of the show, premiere in August 2010. The highest rating episode in the series is The School Escape, premiered on May 5, 2006 with part 1 and 2 and May 12, 2006 with part 3 and 4 over 10.5 million viewers taken from season 5. It's season finale "True Love Hurts" has been unaired after a preview on-demand by Parents, the remake of the same episode will reappear to season 9, which air on October 16, 2009. As of January 1, 2010, 191 episodes for the show were aired. __NoToc__ Episode overview DVD releases :Main article: North Pole Elementary DVDs Notes: North Pole Elementary: The Movie include with special features for behind the scenes, bloopers and a sneak peek of some episodes from the next season and first look of season 9. Season 1: 2001-2002 :Main article: North Pole Elementary (season 1) Season 2: 2002-2003 :''Main article: North Pole Elementary (season 2) Season 3: 2003-2004 :''Main article: North Pole Elementary (season 3) Season 4: 2004-2005 :''Main article: North Pole Elementary (season 4) Season 5: 2005-2006 :''Main article: North Pole Elementary (season 5) Season 6: 2006-2007 :''Main article: North Pole Elementary (season 6) Season 7: 2007-2008 :''Main article: North Pole Elementary (season 7) Season 8: 2008-2009 :''Main article: North Pole Elementary (season 8) Season 9: 2009-2010 :''Main article: North Pole Elementary (season 9) Season 10: 2010-2011 This season will be the final season for ''North Pole Elementary ending in December 2010 with an hour series finale. Filming has began on November 13, 2009, and was completed on January 14, 2010, every weekends, for a July 2010 air, within going to be airing 11 episodes, because Turner and Wilkerson decided to quit after all these years they have done. College scenes and future will be taking during an hour of an final episode of the show during flashforward scenes. The cast of the show will all reprised their roles for the season. Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson will be writting all of the episodes. And Duke Johnson will be directing all episodes. On January 14, 2010, same day as filming finishing, first episode for season 10 was revealed. The release date for the first episode is set as well. #1 - "The Final Goodbye?" - June 2010 Films *''North Pole Elementary: The Movie'' - Released on April 11, 2008. *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' - Released on April 9, 2010. References #^ North Pole Elementary Producers quitting #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. http://www.signonsandiego.com/news/features/20060509-1549-ca-tv-will&gracefinale.html. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. http://www.emerson.edu/emersontoday/index.cfm?action=3&articleID=3555&editionID=336. Retrieved on 2009-04-20.